Two babies, six vampires, one house
by jamacd97
Summary: The Cullens find twins, Alice and Bella, in an abandoned house in the forest. The family keep the girls and chaos and hilarity ensues as the family struggle to keep the girls out of trouble which proves difficult as they are raised by 6 vampires and two babies in one house.
1. Chapter 1: Babies? Really?

_This is just a story i thought of. I may continue it but idk. _

_Some notes though:_

_1\. Jasper was part of the Cullen family after meeting Carlisle after the war and becoming fast friends._

_2\. The pairings are going to be canon however as you may have guessed, BxE and AxJ wont be for a while._

Chapter 1

Rosalie Hale as we know her is a very cold person who can be very unkind however when it comes to babies she has the softest heart ever, except for her 'adopted' mother Esme. But it's just that that helps us start our story about how she raised two little girls. Her love of babies and her inability to leave any kind of baby out in the world on their own. Human or not.

Rose had been out hunting with her vampire parents when they came across a house that looks like it hadn't been lived in in years. The house where she heard a small cry and 2 rapidly beating hearts.

The blondes eyes snapped open as she glanced towards her mother and they ran into the house. There, sitting on the floor of what used to clearly be the kitchen was 2 little bundles of babies. She scooped up the brunette baby while her mother took up the raven haired bundle.

"Esme… they're all alone…" She muttered as she looked at the gaunt baby who was staring up at her with tears staining her little cheeks. Esme just nodded and muttered an agreement pushing the hair out of the other babies face.

"Carlisle… come in here please…" She said with out a lot of force not wanting to wake up the sleeping baby in her arms knowing her husband could full well hear her. In less than a blink of an eye the doctor was standing beside his wife with his arm around her waist. He studied the baby in her arms then the baby in Rose's arms and sighed.

"They are very malnourished and cold…" Rose looked up at him with the little pout she knew would win him over as he mused about the condition of the two sleeping bundles.

"Daddy… daddy can we please keep them?" She mumbled quietly then whipped her head around when she heard her mother clear her throat. Her mother was staring at her with a slight shake of her head knowing what her daughter was doing. Rosalie at least had the decency to look somewhat sheepish.

Carlisle's voice caught in his throat as he looked down at his little princess's little pout.

"That… Rosy… I… fine. But only until we can find a good home for them." He stuttered out then finally shook his head as he glanced at Esme. "Don't give me that look love. I can't refuse her pout and you know it."

Esme just chuckled lightly shaking her head as the three headed towards the Cullens home.

"We'll have to stop and get milk and diapers and clothes and stuff for them." The caramel haired vampire mused as she smoothed the lines on the babe's face. "And probably give them names…"

"Isabella…" Rosalie mumbled as the brunette baby giggled and reached up grasping the blonde hair in her grasp. "Her name is Isabella." She looked up at her parents who were smiling softly at her. "What?"

"You already fell in love hmm?" Her father chuckled. "She seems to have fallen in love with you love." Rosalie grinned at him and down at the little girl as they slowed to a walk arriving at the house.

She heard the boys in the house. Emmett's voice booming over Edward's and Jaspers as he laughed at their antics. It all came to a stop when Edward gasped and the door swung open looking at his sister.

"Really? A baby?" He asked incredulously glaring at the blond.

"We found them in an abandoned house and Carlisle said we can keep them until we find a better home for them. Edward rolled his eyes but came closer to the baby in Roses arms and looked down at the giggling baby.

"She's…" He started.

"Adorable? Cute? Gorgeous?" Rosalie finished for him as he nodded his head.

Jasper, who had made his way over to the bundle in Esme's arms gasped and got the same look on his face as Edward had on his.

The two boys felt an instant protection on the two baby girls in their families arms. Carlisle smiled at Emmett who just stared at the blankets nervously.

"Em. You won't hurt them." He could see the trepidation in his son as he was the youngest of his siblings and was unsure how well he could do. However when the burly vampire took a deep breath in he didn't feel the burn in his throat like he expected to.

The Cullen family all gathered around the babies in the girls arms mumbling nothings to the two girls.

That is where our story ends for the day.

The next time we hear from the Cullens it is 6 months later as they prepare for the girls first birthday.

The two little birthday princess's are sitting in their playpen playing as they watch their family run around.

"Mama!" The littler one, Alice, called towards the caramel haired woman who was in the kitchen. "MAMA!" She called louder making the brunette cover her ears and start to cry.

Esme sighed and walked into the girls bedroom after running up the stairs and picked up the crying one year old rocking her. She looked down at the raven haired baby.

"Yes Ali?" She asked sitting beside her daughter. "Why were we calling for mama? Why not dada or RoRo?" She mused at the little girl who giggled and stood holding her mothers arm tight.

"Mama." She patted the woman's arm with an adorable smile that melted the vampires dead heart. She smiled softly at the two little girls who stared up at her with nothing but love in their eyes at their adopted mother.

Now I know that the last time we saw the Cullens they were going to help the little girls find a new home but they had fallen in love with the infants and quickly realised they couldn't give them up. However we know that Esme was their mama therefor Carlisle was their dad. But what about the baby loving blonde known as Rosalie?

She was more than content to become RoRo or sissy to the little girls as she got to help her mother with them all the time. I know this story seems to be dragging along as nothing exciting seems to be happening but I promise that eventually we do get to see the twins grow up. However or now you will have to suffice listening to me drone about their first birthday party.

There wasn't a lot of people coming as the girls were barely a year old and did not attend any daycare or playgroup therefor they had no friends but as such the Cullens did invite their cousins down from Denali. Therefor there was 11 vampires and two human babies at the house that evening.

The girls were sitting happily in their parents arms, used to the coldness of their skin as their family sang them happy birthday. They may not have understood exactly what was happening but all that matters was that Isabella Marie Cullen and Mary Alice Cullen were happy and content knowing how loved they are.

As they sat in their highchairs and their smash cakes were placed in front of the babes the giggling increased.

Bella had a purple cake with Doc McStuffins all over it which was currently her favourite show while Alice had a pink cake with Peppa Pig on it, which was her favourite show.

The two girls were content knowing they were loved and wanted by their family.


	2. Chapter 2: Kindergarten blues

_alright so i wrote this but tbh idk if i like this chapter much. im going through the girls younger ages quiet quickly but after this it will be a lot slower. _

_please enjoy and review so i can know if you want more!_

Chapter 2

The next time we see the Cullen's the twins have turned 5. I know it seems crazy that we missed 4 years of their lives but if I'm being honest here there isn't much to tell. The girls just spent a lot of time with their family and slept. Not much else to do at such a young age.

We're catching up to the Cullen's as the parents are about to take the girls off to Kindergarten for their first day. Now as vampires you would think that the two parents would have no problem sending their little ones off to daycare however, that is where you are wrong. I don't know if you have ever seen an anxious vampire or not but it is not a pretty sight. Well I mean it IS pretty but its not fun to watch.

Carlisle was pacing around the living room while Esme cleaned up from just burning some eggs much to her whole families shock. She had been so caught up with her thoughts about not having her babies around all day and leaving them in the care of some one other than one of her other children.

The two were nervous wrecks because yes they had 4 other children but they never got to deal with first days of kindergarten and watching them grow.

The girls however where ecstatic. They hadn't stopped talking since they had woken that morning.

"And we're gonna meet new friends and play games and learn to read and have snack and play on the playground with the big kids." Alice was rambling on. She was the extroverted one, very much so took after Emmett and Rosalie in that regard whilst Bella took after Jasper and Edward and was a lot more reserved.

The two girls were wearing matching outfits. Blue overalls with a pink top for Alice and a green top for Bella. Ali's short black hair was spiked just the way she liked it and Bella's brown curls had been pulled up into pigtails.

"Roro… im nervous…" Bella said suddenly shocking everyone for a split second. Rosalie smiled and pulled the anxious girl on to her lap.

"It's okay to be nervous Bella. Everyone is on their first day. But I promise you that it's going to be a lot of fun. Plus you'll have Ali so its not like you'll be alone." She said motioning to the twin who was running around chasing Emmett.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband as he played with the raven haired girl. He was a child in many ways and Rose knew he loved having the twins around to play with. Well at least Ali, Bella much preferred being with Rose reading a book or with Edward learning to play the piano.

Carlisle paced back and forth in front of his daughters sitting on the couch until Rose cleared her throat.

"Carlisle…" She muttered to stop his pacing. HE didn't respond. "Dad." She said with a little more force to her voice however the doctor didn't seem to hear her. "FATHER!" She finally shouted making both her father and Jasper who had been in the room as well jump. Carlisle whipped around staring at Rose.

"What Rose?" He asked clearly annoyed from being brought out of his thoughts.

"You're freaking Bells out. Stop pacing." He sighed and nodding sitting down putting his head in his hands. Bella climbed off her sisters lap and walked over to her father and tapped his knee.

"Daddy. Daddy up please" She said raising her arms up for him to pick up. She whined with impatience when he didn't respond right away. He chuckled softly and pulled her on to his lap. "Daddy no happy?" She asked tilting her head, her chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

He smiled and kissed her head making her giggle.

"No Angel. Daddy is very happy." He stood holding her on his hip and went to find her sister and mother. "Esme. Love. We should probably get going."

He walked into the kitchen and froze as he watched his smallest daughter fall off her chair and cut her hand on a fork.

That moment is where you would think most vampires would think about putting the girls up for adoption as the blood started coming out of the little girls hands. But as we all know the Cullens are not normal vampires. No. They know exactly how to handle this situation seeing as Bella was a very klutzy being and had gotten plenty of stitches over her first 5 years of life.

The family quickly jumped into action as Emmett very quickly cleared the room, Rose took the shocked Bella into her arms and away from her crying sister and the parents quickly sprung into movement. Esme ran over to her daughter and quickly put a clean cloth against the little girls hand whilst their father dashed up to his office and grabbed his bag and was back beside his crying daughter in a second.

"Daddy!" The small girl whined into her mothers shoulder. "It hurts… I don't wanna miss school today daddy!" She looked up to see her father quickly cleaning the small cut and placing a bandage over it after deciding it was small and shallow enough he didn't need to take her to the hospital.

He kissed the small girls hand as she looked down at it. A small giggle came out of her mouth as her mother kissed her head.

"You aren't going to miss school today princess. See? All cleaned up!" Thee doctor smiled cleaning up the small amount of blood on the floor up. "Shall we go get sissy and go to school?"

Alice all but jumped from her mothers arms screaming yes and ran to the door to put her shoes on.

"BELLY WERE GOING!" The black haired girl yelled beckoning her twin to her. Bella skipped down the stairs with her stuffed sloth in her arms. She too put her shoes on and they waited for their parents to come.

They kissed all their siblings goodbyes and climbed into the matching car seats in their parents minivan. Each parent helped one child buckle in and climbed into the front seats. It took the quad roughly 20 minutes to drive to the local elementary school.

Alice was bouncing in her seat as she was helped out of the car from her mother and Bella from their father. You see, each girl seemed to have a parent they happened to click with better and Alice's was her mother, her first word being mama makes sense.

* * *

-Flashback-

_In this moment were going back to when the girls were about 9 months old. Alice was sitting in her fathers lap while Bella sat in their sisters lap. Their mother, Esme, had been making the two girls some bottles and walked into the room holding both bottles. She handed the first one to Bella who took it and happily cuddled back into her sister._

_Alice on the other hand had other plans. She wanted her mother. She reached up crying which made her mother think she just wanted her milk but to everyones surprise the tiny baby threw the bottle down screaming. She waved her arms up in the air in the general direction of her mother who stood confused at the little girl._

_As they had only had the girls for about 3 months they still weren't entirely sure of all their wants however Esme had an idea what it could be and just scooped the crying baby up into her arms. The little girl instantly calmed down and settled into her mothers arms. _

"_mama…" Was heard by all the vampires in the room which pulled a gasp from Esme. Her eyes teared up with tears that would never fall as she looked at the content little black haired babe in her arms. _

_Carlisle and Rosalie grinned. You see before Esme was changed she had lost a son and never got to hear him call her mama. The little girl in her arms had no idea why her mother looked like she was gonna cry so all she did was put her small warm hand on her mothers cold cheek and muttered mama again._

_-end flashback-_

* * *

We seemed to have just missed the parents walking the girls through the parking lot and into the school but that's just fine. The important part is happening right now. The meltdown. Bella, who had been quiet the whole way to school was now screaming as her mother tried to take her sloth.

"NO MAMA!" The brunette started crying flopping down on the ground as she clung to her favourite toy. "No… my swoth… my benny…" She muttered into the carpet of the floor.

Esme just sighed and scooped the small girl up into her arms and rocked the distressed girl in her arms.

"Alright Bella. You don't have to give him to me but mommy needs you to calm down." All this did was pull a small shake of the head bouncing the curls around her. "Isabella. Calm down." The toddler pouting looked up at her mother with a little furrow on her brows. "Thank you angel. You can keep Benny but its time to go play with our new friends."

Bella stared at the other kids in the class and shook her head quietly shrinking down to her mother but quickly was put more at ease as her father took her arms.

"Daddy stay… daddy no leave belly…" She muttered into her fathers chest burying into him.

"Bella it's going to be okay. Youre going to have so much fun at Kindergarten. Ali is going to be with you all day. Daddy will be here at 3 to pick you up okau?" He rubbed the anxious girls back as she slowly calmed down. He took her little nod as a yes and put her up on her feet. She stared at her father.

* * *

-flashback-

_This time were going back were going to see when Bella said her first word. The girls were not far from 11 months and Bella had been sitting in her bear of a brothers arms when she saw her father walk through the door. Now normally Bella would just sit and coo until her father came and got her however this time she had a different plan. _

_The brunette wiggled until her brother put her down on the ground to crawl to her father. Now Bella was a very timid girl and normally she didn't want any attention on her but today she called all her attention to her._

"_DADA" The little girl screamed up at her father who just looked down at the little girl shocked. He squatted beside her putting his bag beside her. _

"_Yes angel?" He mused at the little girl who just held her arms up sitting staring at him. "Would you like to be picked up?" He laughed as the little girl waved her arms around._

_"Dada." She said. He picked her up chuckling at the little girl. There had been a bet on who Bella would call on her first word and most people safe for Carlisle and Edward were all convinced it would be dada. _

_-end flashback-_

* * *

Now this time were ending on an odd note. The emotions of the Cullen family were quite perplexing as the girls started school that day. Alice was very excitedly bouncing with her sister playing with some blocks. Bella was clinging to her sister nervous of the day.

At home the rest were mostly a wreck minus Esme and Jasper who knew the girls were going to be just fine.

I'm sorry to say that that's where we have to leave them. I promise that next time we'll be able to stay for a bit longer but as it is we can not go any farther.


	3. Chapter 3: Friendships are tough

Chapter 3

This next story happens not long after the girls start school. The girls spent the first month in school not really making friends with any of the other kids. They spent their days together playing until it was time to go home. Bella who we all know is a very quiet reserved girl struggled to make friends.

Alice being the best twin sister ever sticks to Bella everyday. We all know Alice is a lot more outgoing and had made friends by the second day however her twin sister needed her. It was obvious that Alice had made new friends to her parents when she would come home talking about new people in her class everyday.

This part of the story starts one day after school as the twins arrive home from school. Emmett had picked the girls up that day.

"-and Emma said that after school her mommy was taking her to the trampoline park! I wanna go there!" Esme heard as her twin five year olds walked into the kitchen for their after school snacks.

"Who's Emma, Ali?" The mom asked her raven haired daughter who hugged her waist.

"Emma is my new fr- shes a classmate of ours." Alice said sparing a glance at Bella who was staring at her plate of carrots and dip. Esme frowned looking between both girls.

"Bells why don't you go eat your carrots in the living room with Eddie?" Bella grinned and jumped off her seat nodding happily. Edward who had heard his mother came in and took the plate off the counter and in towards the living room.

Esme sat beside her daughter at the counter who looked up at her mom tilting her head confused. The little one was confused because they weren't allowed to eat in the living room.

"Why does Bella get to eat in the living room mama?" Esme just smiled at the little girl and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Who is Emma, Alice?" Alice smiled widely at tht thought her new friend.

"Emma is my new friend at school!" Esme frowned at the young girl.

"Why did you say she was just a classmate when Bella was in here with us?" Alice looked down at her plate frowning at the orange vegetables on the plate.

"Belly doesn't like it when I make new friends at school… she hasn't made any friends yet so I stay with her but honestly I like making new friends mama." The little girls confession broke the womans un-beating heart for both her daughters in that moment.

She smiled softly down at the little girl in front of her. She pushed the hair out of her daughters face showing the bright blue eyes that are normally hidden under the fringe.

"Alice sweetheart you don't have to stop making friends for your sister. If this Emma is your new friend you should play with her all you want. Don't you worry about your sister. I'll talk to her and help her okay love?" Alice nodded smiling up at her mom.

"Okay mama!" The little girl bounced off into her room to play with some toys. The caramel haired vampire sighed covering her face. Her husband comes in and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Whats wrong love? Bella will be fine. We just need to go into school and talk to their teacher tomorrow." Esme just nodded leaning back into Carlisle who kissed her temple. "Alice has always been more outgoing and adventurous than Bella." Carlisle shifted as Esme got up from her spot on her chair and go to find the brunette girl who was sitting in edwards arms on the couch.

The parents then heard the small hiccups and sobs coming from the little girl. Carlisle was over to his daughter and had her in his arms at an inhuman pace. The small girl buried her face into her fathers neck whimpering.

"Izzy" The nickname her father gave the little girl alwas made her talk to him. "Tell daddy whats wrong. Why are you crying baby?"

Isabella clutched her fathers shirt looking up at the blonde haired man.

"I didn't mean to make Ali stop having friends…" She whimpered burying her face back into her fathers shirt. Both parents heads snapped up to look at their eldest son. He just shook his head looking at them.

"She was bringing her plate into the kitchen when Alice was telling Esme about her friend." Edward murmured at a volume to low for the 5 year old to hear. "She feels like its her fault Alice has no friends."

Esme's heart broke at the news and looked down at the girl

"Get Alice out of the house without her seeing Bella." This sentence spurred a whole sequence of actions. It was a well rehearsed scene in the house.

You see, the two girls were so sensitive about upsetting each other that they couldn't see each other if they think they had hurt each other. It wasn't a normal occurrence for this to happen but if it does the family would be in fro a couple hours of crying.

Luckily the teens knew exactly what to do so Jasper and Emmett had Alice out in the car towards the park within a few minutes. Rosalie had joined the other three to help calm the sniffling girl down.

Bella for her part was attached to her fathers shirt sniffling. I know it seems sad that the little girl would start crying over something as small as her sister not having friends but it seemed that the two had a closer bond than normal twins did.

They knew that the small girls had some kind of gifts that would show up strong when they were turned to vampires. Alice, for example sometimes would look like she would zone out from time to time. She also seemed to know when things around the house would happen. Especially if it included her or her sister so when Alice ran back into the house and had her arms around Bella before Jasper even noticed the little girl had left the car.

Esme sighed looking over at the young girls who held each other as Bella slowly calmed down.

"I saw mama. I saw Bella crying in my head." That caught everyones attention. Esme sat beside the little girl. "I saw it yesterday though… but it was today." Carlisles ears perked up and looked over at his twin girls.

"What do you mean you saw Bella crying in your head baby?" Alice looked over at her father who took her hand.

"I mean, in my head I saw a picture of Bella crying in mommy's arms wearing what shes wearing today." Carlisle cocked an eyebrow at his daughter and smiled at the little girl. Alice sighed exasperated having to explain it to her father not able to find the words.

Everyone turned to look at Edward as her looked down at Alice. She looked up at her older brother as he focused on the chaos that is his sisters head. Normally he would just block it out as it was so frazzled and crazy.

He gasped and sat up looking at his parents.

"It was like déjà vu of exactly this conversation. She saw it yesterday!" Everyone looked down at the little girl who closed her eyes covering her face. She muttered something about them thinking she was crazy which caused Bella to wrap her sister in her arms.

"Ali you're not crazy! You aren't! I think its cool that you see the future!" Rosalie smiled and looked over at her parents.

"She has visions. She can see the future! That's her gift!" Her parents grinned at the twins sitting staring at their blonde sister.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked her sister tilting her head. Rosalie smiled down at the little girl but glanced towards their parents for an explanation. Both parents sighed but smiled at the young girls.

"It means that Alice has something really special and is very smart." Bella just nodded at her parents. The sound of the doorbell made everyone gasp and look towards the door. "Did you invite someone over Essie?" Carlisle asked tilting his head.

"Yes. I asked Emma's mother to come over so we can all meet them." Esme smiled over at Alice who jumped up and ran towards the door with her mother.

Now I know you all want to see Alice hanging out with her friend but the story just doesn't hit there I'm afraid. You see the playdate went really well. She had a lot of fun and Emma became Alice's new official best friend. This story doesn't even continue on to the same day. We come back to the Cullens a couple months later.

Alice had gotten very close to Emma and the two spent a lot of their afternoons at each others houses. They had quickly connected on many things and it seemed that Alice had forgotten she had a twin sister.

Bella took her sisters new friendship pretty well and normally just kept quiet and to herself. No one really noticed how Bella quickly became more and more withdrawn from the family. It was normal for Edward to not hear her thoughts and Jasper not be able to always pick up her emotions however one day Alice had come home from spending the day at Emmas and had been telling her sister all about her new friend.

It wasn't until the brunette heard her raven haired twin call Emma her best friend out loud for the first time that anyone heard Bella complain about it.

"NO! I'm your best friend Ali!" Isabella screamed at her sister causing the whole family to jump and look at the little girl in shock. Jasper felt his sisters emotions quickly and noticed the sadness in them.

"Belly why are you so sad?" The Texan asked his little sister who just crossed her arms and turned away from the stares of her family.

"Noooooo Belly. You're not my best friend." This caused the brunette's eyes to widen and instantly fill with tears. "You're my bestest friend! You're my sister!" Alice grinned at her sister.

"You never spend time with me! How can I be your bestest friend if you don't play with me?" Bella whispered and turned and ran into her mothers arms who wrapped her arms around her little girl and look at her husband.

That was when the whole family stopped and looked back at the past two months of their lives. How had none of them noticed? Surely Bella was over reacting. Obviously Bella just felt like it because she was younger. Bella looked around at her family and saw the doubt in their eyes and screamed and ran upstairs towards her room.

Edward followed suit and had the little girl in his arms. He closed his eyes and opened his mind to try and find his sisters thoughts.

_She must be over thinking things. _That was Emmett.

_How have we not noticed anything off about Bella? _Carlisles mind was obvious.

_Oh my god what an awful mother I am… shes right! _Edward had found Esme's mind and reminded himself to talk to her later.

_I made Belly cry… I spend to much time with Emma… _There was Alice.

Rosalie and Jaspers minds were pretty much identical to the rest of the families. But when Edward focused on Bella's mind there was nothing. Radio static. This confused the bronze haired vampire and he looked down at the little girl in his arms who just stared at her.

"Can you not hear my thoughts?" Bella asked tilting her head eyes wide and full of curiousty past the tears. Edward shook his head and pushed a brown curl out of her face. He smiled at the little girl softly as she cuddled into the mans arms.

I hate to say this guys but this is where our story ends today. I know it sucks that there is no resolve to the issue at hand. That we don't get to see Alice and Bella make up but I promise you that it does happen. Eventually. Being ignored by ones own twin sister can suck. It hurts and takes away a lot of trust but trust me when I say Bella still loves her twin dearly.

Thank you for staying tuned. I promise that the next story will be up soon and you can see them again! Hopefully with everything resolved! See you next time my friends!


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Babes

This update on the Cullens is the girls 6th birthday party. The family had started planning a small party for the two girls including inviting some of the friends Alice and Bella had made at school. We get to see in this chapter how Bella and Emma interact around Alice. As I said before, Bella wasn't the biggest fan of Emma as she had stolen her twin from her.

We start the day off with Bella sitting at the piano with Edward as he teaches the small girl how to play. Bella looked up at Edward with her bright brown eyes. "Why do we have to have a birthday party?" Bella asked. She had been reluctant on answering anyones question about what she wanted for her party.

"BELLA, MAMA WANTS YOU IN THE KITCHEN." The two heard Alice screaming from the kitchen. Bella pouted slightly not wanting to go into the kitchen. Edward chuckled looking down at the little pouting human beside him. The vampire scooped the little girl up and made his way into the kitchen after realizing the little girl wasn't going to move.

Esme smiled at the young girl sitting in Edwards arms. "Sweetheart we're trying to decide what we want the cake to have on it." Bella just stared at her mother crossing her arms causing Esme to sigh and her a hand through her hair. "Darling, you need to start giving help for your guys's birthday party. You're going to be upset if theres nothing you want at the party." The mother pointed out to her brunette daughter who just huffed and wiggled to be put down.

Edward released the small human and sighed as she walked away from the kitchen. Bella didn't speak much, she was a very quiet girl and was still struggling with the whole Emma ordeal. The little girl walked into her blonde sisters room and plopped down on the bed next to the vampire who just chuckled.

"What is going on in that crazy brain babe?" Rosalie asked running her hand through Bella's brown curls. When she didn't give a response to the question, the vampire pulled the human into her lap and pushed the curls out of her face. "Why so huffy Bells?"

Bella just crossed her arms with a small pout on her face. "I don't want to have a party…" She muttered then turned to bury her face in the blondes chest. "I don't want to share a party with Ali…" Rosalie struggled to hear the last sentence as the human was speaking so quietly. She gasped when she realized what the little girl had said. "Ali doesn't want to have a party with me.."

"Why would you say that Bella?" Rosalie asked placing her hands on the humans shoulder as she pushed her back slightly so she could see the tears running down the humans face. "Of course Alice wants to share her party with you. You guys always share a birthday party!"

"Ali doesn't even like the same things I do." Bella deadpanned as she stared at her older sister. "She wants pink princess party, I want a science party."

Rosalie sighed and slid off the bed placing the almost 6 year old beside her. She grabbed the humans hand and made their way into the kitchen where Esme was sitting at the counter with her head in her hands. "Es- mom. We should talk about the twins party."

All Esme responded with was a hum and a nod of her head. "Bella doesn't want a princess party… she wants a science party…" Esme's head snapped up to look at her eldest daughter. "I don't know how we can merge the two…"

"We could… have the girls parties separate…?" The motherly vampire said ending the sentene with an upnote. She glanced down at one of her twin daughters biting her lip slightly. "If that's okay with you Bells." Bella looked down at the ground furrowing her brows together then looked up at her mom and nodded with a small smile pulling the corner of her lips. Esme let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Alright then. I'll get to work on your party angel."

Bella just let her smile grow wider and she skipped off to play with one of her siblings. She found her twin sister sitting on her bed with her favourite doll in her arms. Bella climbed up next to her sister and laid her head on the pixie like childs lap. "Were gonna have our own parties Ali!" Alice looked down at her twin and smiled widely.

"What kind of party do you want Belly?" She asked lying down on the bed so her twin would lie next to her. "I think you would want… a science part?"

Isabella just nodded and grinned over at her twin. "Yes! Mama is giving me a science party!"

So as we can see, things are looking up slightly for the Cullen family. We get to see the parties next. The first one to happen was Alice's princess party as that one was already mostly planned. Alice had just blown the candles on her cake out as she was sat in between Bella and Emma.

"Yay Ali!" Bella giggled as their parents started cutting the cake up. Alice just giggled as Esme placed a piece in front of her.

"Bella do you want to go work on the scavenger hunt with me..?" Emma asked her best friends twin quietly. The two had been partnered up for the hunt purposely. Of course the two didn't know this but Carlisle had put them together so they could get to know each other better.

You see the two still struggled to get along after the whole fiasco. Bella was still struggling with feeling left out because of the relationship Emma and Alice had. Emma found it difficult to get to know Bella which wasn't helped by the brunettes lack of communication towards the red haired girl.

"Sure Emma." Bella smiled slightly as the two finished their cake and made their way to the backyard. Bella looked at the red head as she looked at the pictures on the paper in front of her. "Emma… I'm sorry I made you feel bad…"

Emma looked up at the brunette in shock not understanding what she was talking about. "I mean I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you or answering your questions." Emma just smiled widely at the girl in front of her.

"It's okay Bella! But… can we be friends?" She asked hesitantly. Her smile grew even more when Bella nodded and the two hugged. It's not difficult for 6 year olds to forgive each other if they aren't pushed together by forces such as parents or teachers. "I'm glad!" The two just grinned at each other and ran off to find the things they needed.

The next time we see the girls is at Bella's party as Bella, Alice and Emma sat around the little volcano they had been working on. "See! The trees need to go here cause that's where the village would be." Bella stated looking at the red head who just shook her head.

"Nooooo Belly. The trees go up the mountain too!" The girls started giggling when Alice put a tree on the top of the volcano. The parents were leaning back against the wall watching the three girls giggling. Bella's party was a lot quieter than Alice's. It was just the three girls, the Cullens and Emma's parents. Just like Bella.

Alice looked at her sister with a small smirk. "Belly it doesn't matter where the trees go because theyre gonna be bruned down anyway!" The perky girl said in a surprisingly menacing voice which shocked all the adults. Jasper, who was standing closest to the girls had choked on the juice he had been pretending to swallow when he heard the little girls comment.

Alice was a generally happy, go lucky kid so when she said stuff like this it always managed to shock everyone. The raven haired girl just sent a grin up at her parents as Bella flicked her nose. "Ali. You're the one that has to have everything exactly where it needs to go." She pointed out to her twin who just shrugged and grabbed another handful of mud.

She was shocked when Emma flung her arm out towards Bella and the mud in her hand went flying over her new dress. Everyone took in a sharp breath waiting for the meltdown that was bound to happen. The little girl was very protective of her clothes and wasn't a huge fan of mud but was playing with it because her sister had put a dress on and wore a tiara for her birthday.

The scream that came out of the six year olds mouth shocked no one and quickly Esme and Carlisle were in action. Esme grabbed the small girl and pulled the dress over head passing it to her husband who ran at a human speed to the washer to get the mud off before it stained the garment.

Esme carried the sniffling girl up to her room and sat down on the bed pulling the girl on to her lap. "It's okay Ali… daddy is cleaning it up so its going to be okay." Alice buried her head into her mothers neck clutching to her shirt. The caramel haired vampire combed her fingers through the short hair of the child.

Alice calmed down and nodded as a signal to her mother that she was okay. The vampire placed the girl down on the bed and went to her closet. She pulled out two dresses and held them up for the little girl to choose from. Alice pointed to the purple one and raised her hands to allow her mother to pull it over her head and do the button up on the back.

The two looked up sharply when her bedroom door swung open revealing Emma and Bella who flung themselves into Alice's arms. "I'm sorry Ali! I didn't mean to scare you!" Emma sniffled looking at her best friend with wide eyes. Alice just grinned at her friends.

"Its okay Emmy! Let's go finish the volcano!" The three girls squealed and ran down the stairs towards the backyard.

That's the end of that story but I'm going to give you a small peek at the next story. I'm just that nice.

Bella sat on the couch next to Alice as the two stared at their parents who were sat on the coffee table. The two girls noticed how solemn all their siblings were and just wanted to get on with their play they were making.

"Mama!" Alice demanded looking at their mother arms crossed. "We wanna go work on our show!" Esme just sighed and ran her hands down her face. Carlisle squeezed his wifes knee and looked up at his two daughters. He knew the words he was about to say were going to kill his little girls.

The family had lived in Pocatello Idaho for 4 years now. This wasn't the girls first move. They had moved when they were 2 however, they didn't really have any friends and didn't really understand what was going on.

-Flashback-

_Bella and Alice were buckled into their carseats with their blankets covering their laps. Bella had her stuffed sloth wrapped in her arms, Alice's favourite baby doll sitting in her lap as the raven haired girl sucked her thumb. "Mama no go?" The brunette asked her mother who was making sure that the two girls were comfortable._

"_Not yet baby. Mama's twinkies are going to our new home with daddy first then mama will be there in a few days." Alice pouted at her mother. The child was very protective of her mother and didn't like being away from her for more than a couple of hours. She glared at her mama who just sighed. _

_Rosalie settled herself in between the two girls as Emmett sat in the front seat. Edward and Jasper were bringing their own cars. Alice attached herself to her sisters hand. "Rosie will have to do Ali." The raven haired girl nodded nuzzling her cheek into her sisters hand. Bella clutched her her older sisters sleeve after hugging her mother. _

_Esme closed the door of the car and bit her lip watching her husband and her children pull away from their house. The only home the twins had ever known._

_-_end of flashback-

"Ali, Izzie… we have to move… we have to say goodbye to Emma."

That's it folks! Well have to wait until next week to see the girls reactions the news. I also want to apologize for the slow update as I (the author) have been very busy. I will try and update more than once a month from here on out.


	5. Chapter 5: Devastating News

Hey welcome back to the Cullens house! The last time we were together we got a little peek into this chapter and saw that the Cullens were moving. Lets look back shall we?

Bella sat on the couch next to Alice as the two stared at their parents who were sat on the coffee table. The two girls noticed how solemn all their siblings were and just wanted to get on with their play they were making.

"Mama!" Alice demanded looking at their mother arms crossed. "We wanna go work on our show!" Esme just sighed and ran her hands down her face. Carlisle squeezed his wifes knee and looked up at his two daughters. He knew the words he was about to say were going to kill his little girls.

The family had lived in Pocatello Idaho for 4 years now. This wasn't the girls first move. They had moved when they were 2 however, they didn't really have any friends and didn't really understand what was going on.

-Flashback-

_Bella and Alice were buckled into their carseats with their blankets covering their laps. Bella had her stuffed sloth wrapped in her arms, Alice's favourite baby doll sitting in her lap as the raven haired girl sucked her thumb. "Mama no go?" The brunette asked her mother who was making sure that the two girls were comfortable._

"_Not yet baby. Mama's twinkies are going to our new home with daddy first then mama will be there in a few days." Alice pouted at her mother. The child was very protective of her mother and didn't like being away from her for more than a couple of hours. She glared at her mama who just sighed. _

_Rosalie settled herself in between the two girls as Emmett sat in the front seat. Edward and Jasper were bringing their own cars. Alice attached herself to her sisters hand. "Rosie will have to do Ali." The raven haired girl nodded nuzzling her cheek into her sisters hand. Bella clutched her her older sisters sleeve after hugging her mother. _

_Esme closed the door of the car and bit her lip watching her husband and her children pull away from their house. The only home the twins had ever known._

_-_end of flashback-

"Ali, Izzie… we have to move… we have to say goodbye to Emma."

We'll continue on this story now. We start back in seeing the twins reactions to this news. Off we go.

Bella and Alice both stopped their movements and turned their heads slowly to face their parents. "No wanna leave Emmi…" Alice muttered, her face falling into a pout. Bella sat quietly staring at her parents.

"I know baby. We're going to have Emmi over tomorrow but we have to move pumpkin. Daddy got a new job." Esme sighed as Alice crawled into her lap and curled up crying. Bella just stared at her father with a small pout on her face.

Now that's basically the end of this time but we do move forward to the moving day. Bella and Alice are both sitting in their bedrooms. Jasper was sitting with Alice on his lap as she hugged her doll. "Jazzy… I don't wanna leave…" Jasper kissed her head.

"I know tink but its time to go. I promise as soon as we get to our new home, you and I can find your room and make it as magical as you want." Alice just nodded into the man who stood and carried the little girl towards the car. He buckled her in next to her sister who was being buckled in by Edward. The two girls looked over at their mom who was sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

"Bella… are you feeling okay love?" The maternal vampire asked the brunette who was looking quite pale. The little girl shook her head leaning against Edward.

"No mama… my tummy hurts…" Before Bella could finish her sentence, Alice was telling the family to get the girl out, Edward had the girl on the grass as she puked hard. Her body recoiled as she finished and leaned against Edwards cold body. Esme sighed as she knelt in front of the girl and put her hand against her forehead.

"You're burning up angel." Carlisle made his way over to the little girl and felt her forehead.

"She can't travel like this Esme. She's way to sick. I fear if she does travel she'll just be sick more." Carlisle picked the little girl up and made his way inside. He placed her down on the couch that Emmett had taken the sheet off. "Rosalie can you get a cold cloth and a bucket please. Esme, can you get some ginger ale out of the car. Edward I think she may want you to hold her right now but bring a couple blanket."

The family dispersed and brought everything the little girl needed. Edward laid down and pulled the little girl beside him with a blanket between them. Rosalie covered the girl with her duvet cover from the car and put the bucket beside her head.

"Daddy… my elbow also hurts…" The doctor leaned over his daughter and pressed lightly on her arm. She whimpered as he released. Her arm didn't return to it's normal colour right away. "Don't do that again!" She whined hugging Edwards arm buried into him. The man stared at the little girls arm as a bruise started to form. 

"Carlise… why is she bruising from just a light arm squeeze?" The blonde man shook his head unsure as to what was happening.

"Has anybody noticed anything off about Bells lately?" The doctor asked looking up and around at his family. They all shook their head except for Rosalie who looked over at the little girl.

"She has been more tired and harder to wake in the morning. I've also been noticing she's been bruising way easier. I didn't really think much of it though…" Rosalie said looking over at her father figure. "She also hasn't been eating all that much."

Carlisle sighed running his hands down his face sitting back on his heels. "What's wrong Carlisle?" Esme asked squatting behind the man rubbing his shoulders lightly. "Whats bringing this stress?"

"We'll have to move but the first place we go is the hospital. She needs some bloodwork done." Carlisle said standing, picking the girl up in his arms wrapped in her blanket and buckled her into her car seat. Esme followed with a confused face.

"What is happening?" The caramel haired woman asked her husband as he closed the door of the van. He just responded shaking his head and got in to the front seat of his car. Bella pulled her legs up and hugged them close as her mother got into the passenger seat. The rest of the kids got into their own cars and quickly they were all on their way towards Rochester, New York.

That's the end of that day however this story does go on to the next day when the family are all gathered in the living room of their new home as they watched a Disney movie. The father figure had taken Bella to the hospital that morning to get some blood work done. She had been super brave and barely cried when the doctor stuck the needle in her arm.

"Daddy… im gonna be sick…" The brunette human muttered from her spot in between her twin sister and her mother. She had on an over sized hoodie and was drowning in it, the hood pulled over her head. Edward quickly had the young girl in the bathroom.

Esme turned to face her husband with her eyebrow raised. "All shes had to eat today is some crackers and a popsicle. What is wrong with her? Why can she not all of a sudden keep anything down? What did you test her for Carlisle?" The blonde man just shook his head shifting to face his wife.

"I don't want to say anything until it's been proven. I don't want to worry you my love." Carlisle sighed as Edward walked back in holding the little girl in his arms.

"Trust me mom. You don't want to know unless its finalized." Esme looked up at her bronze haired son and back at her husband before she relented and slouched back crossing her arms.

Edward placed Bella back down on the couch in her previous spot with her sister and mom, the young girl quickly cuddling into her mother, laying her head on her mothers lap. Esme instinctually started running her fingers through the brown curls on her lap looking down at the young girl. Alice cuddled up into her sister kissing her cheek.

Its not even 2 days later when the results of the test come back to the family. Results that will have the whole family shook. Carlisle had his whole family sit down in the living room, Bella on Esme's lap as the young girl hadn't left her mothers arms much since they had moved, Alice on Jaspers lap.

"So Bella's blood test results came back… she has…" The blonde man choked up and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he continued. "Bella has childhood leukemia." The silence that fell over the household was deafening. Edward who was sat beside esme placed his hand on Esme's shoulder as the caramel haired vampire sucked in a deep breath. "She will be okay with some treatments."

Esme pulled the young girl in her arms closer to her chest closing her eyes as the news sunk in. One of her babies had cancer. That was the womans first fear. Potentially losing yet another kid.

Now I'm sorry to say that this is where this story ends today. Not to fret, we will see more of the Cullens soon. Sooner than last time hopefully!


End file.
